Half Light and Half Shadow
by SeriousMilk
Summary: What if Izuku had a friend that kept him from giving up on his dream. Someone who believed in his dream and didn't care if he had no quirk.


Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia

…………………………

Chapter 1:

The day started off as any other morning, with the sun peeking through the blinds, the singing, and the occasional laughter heard outside, but today was a day of great importance. Why? Today was the day that Akira Fujimoto would meet Izuku Midoriya and later learn that "not all men are created equal." Akira would soon see a small glimpse of how cruel the world really was.

My name is Akira Fujimoto, at the moment I am six years old, and I have black hair. I have two different eye colors. My left eye is a yellow gold color and my right eye is a dark purple color. I'm also somewhat pale and inherited both of my parents quirks. My moms name is Himeko Fujimoto and my dad is Kisuke Fujimoto, other wise known as Fire Storm and Shadow. They're pretty powerful heroes because mom can emit her own flames and she can also manipulate fire that is already present. She may not look physically strong, but I can assure you she can easily throw a large buff man with ease. My dads quirk allows him to also emit his own shadows and manipulate shadows that are present. He usually does surprise attacks, but can still fight face to face against large groups just like mom, just a bit more difficult since he doesn't have her great strength.

It was on a weekend that I was awakened by not only the sun striking my face but by my parents usual routine of producing as much noise as possible in the morning. I rubbed the crust from my eyes and got up to do my normal routine also. My routine consisted of splashing some cold water to fully wake myself up and brushing my teeth. "I wonder what mom prepared for breakfast?" Once I came out of my room, I was suddenly hit with a strong and heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. "Morning mom." I said tiredly while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Morning honey, sorry for all the noise, but your father and I are both needed today, I'll make it up to you when I come back."

"It's alright and where's dad?"

She smiled softly and said, "He went on ahead, so I could make you some breakfast." "I'll be back, have fun honey and try to make some friends."

"I will and be careful mom, love you."

She gave me a smile and said, "Oh you know me, I'm always careful."

When she said that I couldn't help but sweat drop because she's somewhat clumsy when not doing hero work. And just like that I was alone. Now you may be thinking why would they leave me, a six and a half year old child, alone. Simple. It's because they trust me a lot and because I'm very intelligent for my age.

Once I ate my breakfast, I went to my room and decided to wear a white shirt and some black shorts, alongside a pair of converse. I didn't even try to comb my hair, since every time I tried, it resulted with a lot of my hair being pulled and it would always go back to the mess that was my hair. I didn't have much in my room, other than a bed and a few posters of All Might and a few other heroes, since we recently moved to be closer to U. A. Where my mom and dad went to train as heroes. U. A. is the most difficult place to enter and where All Might supposedly attended. Ever since All Mights appearance, crime rates has been getting lower and lower, which is quite a feat. Whenever one of my parents came back from hero work, I would sometimes see some hidden tension and worry from my parents as the years went by. Almost like they were expecting something bad to happen. I think the reason they expected something to happen is because years before All Might first appeared, there was another top female hero that disappeared one day. No news gave any information as to what happened to her. There were speculations that she died or retired.

With my thoughts over I decided to stop stalling and attempt to make some friends in the neighborhood. At first I couldn't find any kids around so I decided to go to the nearby park. Once I arrived, I could see the usual thing that a park would usually have and as I walked further, I heard yelling and decided to see what was happening, and that's when I saw three kids surrounding two other kids. One was on the ground with some scratches and dirt on his clothes and the other kid with green hair was protecting him from the others. From here I could see that he was shaking in fear of the other three. Before I could react the blond and the other bullies decided to beat the green haired kid. Before it got even worse I stopped them with their shadows and told the two kids to run. The one that was being protected ran off, and I had to carry the green haired boy and run to the safety of my home. I could hear the blonde yelling in the distance and that itself made me run faster because from what I saw, I could only guess that blondie over there had an explosion quirk. Once I had lost them I decided to walk home with me supporting some of his weight. At this point I decided to ask, "What's your name?"

"M..my na..name is...Izuku...Midoriya, what's...yours?"

As he said this, I noticed that he was silently crying. "I'm Akira Fujimoto," I said with a small smile.

"Fujimoto?"

"Is something wrong Midoriya?"

"NO! I me.. mean... I just wanted to say thank you for stopping them and you can call me Izuku if you want."

I couldn't help but notice his bright red cheeks, so I gave him a grin and a hug, he was just adorable with his shyness and awkwardness. "No problem and I'll call you Izuku from now on only if you call me Akira."

I noticed that his face lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear. "O... Okay Akira."

We soon then reached my place. And I placed him gently on the sofa. "Now let's get you patched up then Izuku."

He then stuttered, "You don't have to, NOTTHATIDON'TWANTYOURHELP, it's just I don't want to be a burden, is all."

"Izuku you're not a burden and I want to help." I say seriously to get my point across.

"T..thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, but I do want to know who blondie is."

"It was my friend Bakugou Katsuki, I call him Kacchan."

"What happened before I stopped them from hurting you Izuku?" I said while applying some alcohol to clean his injuries and some band aids. I could hear him let out a quiet gasp of pain. "Sorry, should have warned you."

"It's okay and they were bullying the boy and I tried to stop them, but... I'm just weak... and... I can't do anything because I'm...I'm quirk...less."

Once I heard Izuku utter those words, my blood boiled and my anger increased towards Bakugou. I then told him with all my emotion, "You're not weak! And it doesn't matter if you're quirk less!"

"But It does, I can't do... a..anything and I can't be a he...hero without a quirk."

Again my anger skyrocketed, I wanted to hurt Bakugou, but the need to comfort him was greater and I gave him a gentle and comforting hug and told him softly that, "It doesn't matter if you don't have a quirk, you can do anything. You can be a hero, so don't give up."

At the sound of my words, he let out a heart wrenching sob. I could feel that he was waiting for someone to tell him that his dream wasn't over just because he had no quirk, that he could be a hero. I hugged him harder and let him cry on my shoulder. We sat there for half an hour or so, while I rubbed circles on his back and stroked his messy but soft curls. Once his sobbing turned to small sniffles and hiccups I asked him if he wanted to play on my game system.

"S...sure. "

And just like that me and Izuku played and discussed about heroes. From what I could tell he was the biggest fanboy when it came to heroes in general, especially All Might. Before I knew it the sun was setting and Izuku had to go. "Hey, Izuku where do you live?"

Even from here I could see his freckles being tinted bright red when I called him by his first name.

"I live next door, why?"

"I'm going to come over tomorrow if that's...okay.. with you." At this point my face was so warm and red, and I couldn't help but think that he didn't want me around since I was never really good at making friends.

"Do...you...I..does that mean you want to be my friend?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to be your friend Izuku, your a fun person to be with." Not soon after saying that he started to cry tears of joy, while sporting a grin, and he tackled me down on the couch. At this point I had a heavy blush.

"Thank you so much Aki, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Aki?" Now I was certain I would faint with the amount of heat I was feeling on my whole face. I stood there even when Izuku entered his home. Once my face cooled off, I shut the door and got in bed. For a while I just laid there and thinking of what Izuku called him, "Aki, my first nickname." At the thought of my nickname, I blushed a bright red. Once I got over my nickname, I couldn't help but promise myself that I would do everything I could to help Izuku achieve his dream and to protect him. With that I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
